1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display module and a method of forming the same. More specifically, example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display module having a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display panel secured by a solidified product of a thermoplastic resin, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display module, e.g., a display of a mobile phone and the like, may include a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. For example, the backlight unit of the liquid crystal display module may include a light source, e.g., a LED, and a plurality of sequentially stacked optical sheets. The optical sheets may be secured by a chassis, e.g., the chassis may constitute an outer appearance of the backlight unit.